bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shisaku Kenchiku
| birthdate = | age = | gender = Male | height = 6'1" (185 cm) | weight = 182 lbs. (83 kg) | blood type = B | Affiliation = Gotei 13 Soul Society | Profession = Shinigami | Position = Sixth Seat | Base of Operations = Seireitei Soul Society | Division = Fourth Division | Previous Division = | Partner = | Previous Partner = | Education = Shin'ō Academy | Shikai = Kagirinai | Bankai = Not Yet Achieved }} Shisaku Kenchiku (施策建築, Kenchiku Shisaku) is the sixth seat of the Fourth Division, under captain Rikuri Ukitake. Appearance Shisaku is a light-skinned male shinigami of above average height who appears to be in his early twenties. His hair, jet-black in color, is neatly combed back, with the exception of a single bang that hangs over the right side of his face. He has a prominent, narrow jaw line with a noticeable lightning-bolt shaped scar that he acquired during his days at Shin'ō Academy, and dark golden colored eyes; the signature trait of the notorious Kenchiku household. Additionally, beneath each of these eyes are red markings, not unlike those of . His attire consists of the traditional black kimono worn by most, if not all shinigami, complete with socks and sandals. Shisaku's Zanpakutō is carried at his waist. Personality There is nothing that interests Shisaku more than the thrill of battle. The man lives to fight, and fights to live, something he prefers to do single-handedly, though is open to compromise if need be. A strong characteristic about Shisaku is his will to never give up throughout the course of a battle; he will continue to fight even if it costs him his own life. History Powers & Abilities : Shisaku is adept in Zanjutsu, relying on it heavily throughout the course of a battle in order to gain the upper hand. Time after time again, Shisaku has proven himself to be more than a capable fighter, having emerged victorious against countless opponents. His swordplay is quick and lethal, rendering it very difficult to read and counter effectively. Through the preliminary stages of battle, Shisaku often utilizes his Zanpakutō in it's base form to scout the abilities of his enemies, only resorting to his Shikai if he deems his foe worthy. He is able to fend against and outmaneuver the opposition quite effortlessly, claiming fighting to be his second nature. : Shisaku has been seen using Shunpo frequently, although he only uses it to keep up with stronger opponents. : Despite claiming a low seat in the Gotei 13, Shisaku boasts a high level of spiritual energy on par with lieutenant-level Shinigami. His Reiatsu is red in color. Enhanced Durability: Shisaku is more than capable of absorbing and finishing through contact. Akin to the Hierro of an Arrancar, Shisaku's natural defenses are more than just difficult to rupture. Healer: As a member of the Fourth Division, Shisaku is able to heal the wounds of both his allies and himself. This allows him to partake in battles for extended periods of time, without succumbing to his own injuries. It was for this very reason that Shisaku transferred to the Fourth Division, despite it resulting in the drastic change of his seating. Kidō: Shisaku is also shown to be well versed in casting high level spells. Enhanced Endurance: Perhaps the greatest of Shisaku's fighting prowess is his longevity; his relentlessness to continue fighting is second to none. This stems directly from his determination and motive to never give up, no matter the cost, going as far as to even placing his life on the line. Zanpakutō Kagirinai (限り無い, Kagirinai; Literally meaning "limitless" or "eternal"): Shisaku's Zanpakutō resembles an average katana, with a rectangular bronze cross guard and dark red handle. * : It is released by the command "Shred to Pieces" (バラバラに細断, Barabara ni hoso dan). Shikai Special Ability: As a melee type Zanpakutō, Kagirinai's shikai works to further augment Shisaku's physical capabilities. The true power of Shisaku's Zanpakutō resides within its ability to always inflict damage upon landing a clean hit, ignoring any sort of defensive mechanisms. No matter the difference in terms of power and strength between he and his opponent, Shisaku's Zanpakutō enables him to always "shred" whatever it is the blade touches, whether it be the of an Arrancar or the of a Quincy. This ability extends to all objects, as proven true by the principles of . Souls are present within all forms of matter; Therefore, Kagirinai's power can more simply be interpreted as one that splits souls without failure. Trivia